The Life You Can't Choose
by SwimmerMiranda
Summary: What will happen to Mandy when she is not able to choose the love of her life. Will she be able to fall in love with who she is forced to be with or will she live the rest of her life in misery.
1. Chapter 1

*****disclaimer I don't mean to steal anyone's story line. If you think that I am sorry but do not mean to.********

Chapter 1

It's the day. The day I meet my one and only. The one I will have to marry and have children with. There are so many guys that I could get paired with, good options and bad options. So, so many bad ones. Oh help me now, I desperately need it. Although there is a few I wouldn't mind being paired with. There is the super cute point guard on the boys' varsity basketball team. He is only a year older than I am and super cute. He about 6 foot and pretty in shape if that makes any sense. His name is Treynor. Then there is the also super cute/hot guy names James who is more a nerdy type. Also a year older. He is super nice and in shape. He does a few of the same activities I do and everyone seems to like him. The final option that wouldn't kill me is another basketball player but he is only on JV. That's perfectly fine with me. We already have a class together but he doesn't talk that much. He lovely name is Mason. And once again he is a year older.

Although there are many unacceptable options, we don't get a choice on who we are stuck with for the rest of our lives. Last year we took a test on what our interests are. Our likes and dislikes. And we may or may not have got a chance to write down some options that we wouldn't hate. Every other year we have this ceremony I guess you could call it. This happens when you are either a freshman or a sophomore so that you have time to date and get to know one another. Then you and your given partner during one of your senior years you move in together in to a government provided house. It has several rooms along with a large kitchen, living room, and basement. You get to decorate it with your chosen decorations with a budget of $100,000. Then the day the bride turns 20 you get married, you could also elect to get married earlier but most don't because that would be crazy early. And one more catch, by the time the bride is 25, she has to be pregnant.

I am a freshman in high school. And just to my luck it is the one of the years that we have the ceremony. Perfect. Freaking perfect. Well I guess I find out sooner than later who I will be spending the rest of my life with. Let me introduce myself. My full name is Elizabeth Mandy Jackson. Most people call me Mandy though. I am almost 5'9". Not the skinniest but not super fat either. Somewhere in between. I love to swim and hunt. And of course life makes my two favorite things at the exact same time. I have look extra pretty today because of this stupid ceremony. If I had it my way I would just go to school in jeans and a nice-ish shirt but NOO. I have to get all dressed up and do my makeup perfect along with new shoes and the whole 9 yards. Well if I don't get up soon I will be late, not that I really care but my mother would beg to differ. I have to be on time if not early. So I finally drag my butt out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I take care of my business. Next is breakfast, I am a firm believer that every day starts with a good, delicious breakfast. Today it is going to consist of yogurt with granola and a cherry toaster strudel. Next I have to get dressed in the over the top outfit me and my mom went shopping for on the mandatory day almost a month ago. I have a black dress that goes down to a little above my knees. I have an awesome black leather jacket that goes over it because it is the middle of January. I pair that with some lace leggings underneath and my favorite part of the outfit: black combat boots. Most girls will show up in their sky high heels. And their way too short to be appropriate dresses, and to top it off way too much caked on makeup. I am going to keep it simple, just some liquid foundation on my blemishes with powder to blend it all together. I will also use some mascara and a tiny bit of eyeshadow. Pretty much my everyday makeup already. I straighten my hair and decide to call it good. Quick spray on some perfume. Only 5 minutes to spare.

So today there is a special bus that comes to pick all the girls instead of the usual school bus. The boys just get the normal bus. Hahaha sucks to be them. My mom yells that the bus is here and I grab my purse and go. It's now or never time. The only way to get out of this is to be dead. Trust me I researched this. I am going to meet my future husband today. We finally reach our destination: the local theater. We have it there because all the parents come to watch but are not allowed to talk to their child until after they go on the first date with their new partner. This ''date'' must be at least 2 hours long and they must share a kiss. We luckily get to sit where ever we want so me and my crazy friends have already make plans to sit together. We have 30 minutes once we get there before the ceremony begins. 29…..28…and so on.

"Everyone please take your seats; we begin in 2 minutes." Our school principal says. We only get paired with kids at our school so we have to spend more time together or something like that.

"Alright everyone should be in their seats; we are beginning the Matching Ceremony now…..." The principal goes on to say a bunch of other stuff that I am not even paying attention to. I know that tonight, my bestest friend in the whole entire flipping world, Gemma, will tell me everything important because she knows I won't be listening. Once we get to the name calling I get an elbow in the side and she points toward the principal who is saying, "We will now begin the matching." I nod back at Gemma and sit and listen for my name. They go by boy's names alphabetically. It doesn't take long before they call James because his last name starts with a C. "James Cook is paired with Elizabeth Jackson." States the principal. I just cap not really paying attention and then I get another elbow in the side from Gemma. Its then that I realize that my name just got called. I walk up to the stage. James and I then have to join hands and go to our new seats. We sit down next to each other and then for the first time lock eyes.

 **And that's all for this chapter. A lot has happened. Wow, alright. So I don't know when I get to update again. So please don't be like super judgmental. If you read the whole chapter and this authors note thanks and leave a comment on what you think and what should maybe happen next. Love to all.**


	2. Chapter 2

*** **disclaimer: I did not steal anyone's story plot. It may be similar but I am creating this out of my own imagination. *****

Chapter 2

After we lock eyes we both quickly look away and both of our faces turn red. Like tomato red. Maybe I should tell you a little about James. He is about 6 feet tall. He used to be a swimmer. Then he quit. I don't know how. In my head once you're a swimmer once you are in for life. We both do forensics and stage tech crew. I know nerdy but whatever its actually pretty fun and It means more time I get to spend with some of my friends. I had one class together with him but that is all going to change soon. Once you are partnered up they make you take as many classes together as they can. I keep going off into lala land, which right now is better than the real world.

I am suddenly pulled out of lala land. I then remember that me and James are partnered and now have to go on our required first date. I am so looking forward to this, NOT. It will probably be super awkward and weird. So since he can drive he drives us to a little restaurant that not many people know about. And one of my favorites. Budwilliams. I just smile and exit the car. "I found this place a while ago and it has some of the best food." Says James. I turn look and smile, then say "I love this place sometime my whole family comes here. They have the best burgers and shakes." Then continue walking towards the small building. Not many people are here because of the all dates happening today. Luckily nobody else from school is here. We sit in the corner booth and look at the menu even though I already know what I want. A single burger with pickles only, french fries and a vanilla shake. I then refold my menu and out it down. After a small amount of time James does the same. We then lock eyes again. We sit like that, just looking at each other until the waitress comes over. We order, ironically James orders the same as me just with a double burger. After the waitress walks away I say, "So, what's your family like?" He thinks for a minute then says, "Well, I have a younger sister named Eliza, an older sister named Lynn, and my parents Mike and Kathy. Eliza is 5, and Lynn is 22. I also have a new dog named frisky, Eliza named him. What kind of family do you have?" I then reply with, "I have a younger brother, Zach, who is now 13. My parents Jon and Kim. I also have a dog named Bailey along with two fat cats named Puddles and Sweetie. We were quite young when we named them so don't laugh at me." As he tries to stop laughing, "glad I could give you something to laugh at." I say drily. He suddenly stops, looks really apologetic and says, "I am really sorry…." I cut him off when I burst out laughing. He just glares at me. Oops!

Our food then arrives, talking stops, and eating starts. It is completely delicious as always. Then the bill shows up. We both reach for it at the exact same time. This will be interesting.

 **So I just got a new idea and I am going to try it out. I am going to do the rest of this chapter in James point of view so it will be a little different. Enjoy and please do tell me what you think. I really do want some feedback.**

James p.o.v.

She looks absolutely beautiful. I can barely even think straight. And before she tricked me! I really don't want to make her sad and for a minute back there she looked like she was gonna start crying

Then she just started laughing. Her smile makes her look even more beautiful. I wanted to tell her that so bad. But I have so much more planned for this date and don't want to ruin it. We ate and when she ordered almost the same thing I was going to order I thought that maybe I have a real chance with this girl. When the bill came I went to pay for it when so did she. I looked up and with a smile shook my head. So did she. Well how do I solve this. Oh crap. But then I think of something and tell her, "if you let me pay I will let you leave the tip." She sighs, which does not do good things for my hormones, and slowly agrees. Yes, one argument avoided. I can breathe again. So we pay then head out to my car. My parents gave it to me this morning. I was super happy. I then drive us to a small secluded park area where I had set up a blanket with some flowers and candles. I led the way through the trees when she sees the sight her face lights up. So worth the work this morning. We sit down and it is almost time for the sunset. Wow time has really gone fast tonight. She shivers so I pull her close. When I do that she voluntarily moves over so she is up against me. She then turns and look up and me. We lock eyes and we just start moving closer to each other, like we have no control of our bodies. We are millimeters apart when my hand automatically moves to her cheek and hers to mine. Then for the first time ever, I kiss a girl. And not just a random girl at a party, my girl, my girlfriend, my future wife, my everything. It is perfect. We pull apart and just look at each other. Then kiss again. Then things start to get a little more heated. Of course then I feel a rain drop. I pull away, "it is starting to rain," I tell her. She gives me another quick kiss then gets up and just runs off on me. then I grab the blanket and run after her. When I get back to the car she is already in side. I quick throw the blanket in the back and climb in right as it begins to down pour.

 **Ok. No not ok. I don't know. So this is all for now. Please do leave a review. It would mean a ton. So what do you guys think of the part I did in James point of view. So just let me know if you can. Thanks a ton. Love you all. See you soon!**


End file.
